PM2:Interface
There is so much to the Princess Maker 2's interface, I'll give you a tour using my daughter for example. Personal Information Your daughter's name, age, blood type, zodiac sign, equipment, status afflictions, body measurements and remaining money are displayed here. Status Screen The top left button displays your daughter's statistics and skills. Interacting with your Daughter The next button is for interacting with your daughter. Clicking on it gives you three options; father-daughter chat, pocket money and scold. Father-daughter Chat: The player is given a chance to bond with the daughter and foster a good relationship through talking. You can ask about how she's doing, her studies, as well as other miscellaneous topics. Pocket Money: Giving her pocket money reduces her stress by 20 points. Initially, you are required to give at least 20 G to your daughter, but every year the amount increases by an increment of 10 G. Scold: Scolding is a tool used to keep your daughter in line, but only to be used in certain circumstances. Scold her only when she is delinquent; if you scold her if she's well behaved, you reduce your relationship with her by 2 points. Scolding her while she's sick increases her stress by 5 points and also reduces your relationship score with her. Scolding her while she's delinquent will reduce her stress based on the exact value of the father-daughter relationship score. Example: If my daughter has 50 points of father relationship, stress will be reduced by 50 points. Your Daughter's Diet The next button will pull up four options, the four diets. Name / description / Pound gain/loss / Cost per month Robust diet is recommended, as the benefit of extra constitution far outweighs the disadvantage of weight gain. The rapid weight gain is easily managed by consuming Ancient Milk, which is primarily acquired by defeating the Giant Crows in the desert, or taking your daughter out to a vacation by the sea during the summer months. In-Depth Personal Screen Displayed here is your daughter's age, blood type, zodiac sign, body measurements and popularity. Sickness and Delinquency values are also displayed. If either one reaches 10%, she becomes officially sick/ delinquent. Town The player has the option to choose between six places to visit; the armorer, tailor, church, pawn shop, restaurant and hospital. Armorer: Here, weaponry and armor can be purchased to boost your daughter's capability of surviving whilst adventuring or sparring against a foe in a friendly match. Tailor: A dress shop. It must be noted that if you wish to enrol your daughter in the Dance Party, a dress, other than the summer and winter dresses, must be purchased BEFORE you attend the Harvest Festival. Restaurant: Your daughter has the option to eat one of three meals here once a month. The main purposes of visiting the Restaurant are stress reduction and also constitution boosting. Be warned, as eating here too often will lead to massive weight gain. Pawn Shop: You can buy various stat-boosting items here, as well as sell off unneeded items. Church: Donate 100 gold for -10 sin. Only useful in the later periods of the game when sin needs to be reduced instantly. Hospital: Should your daughter fall ill, the hospital can help cure whatever ails her. Castle Your daughter can speak with one of the people here once a month and raise her popularity, which allows you to get discounts from the stores. The higher ranking the person she speaks to, the more her popularity rises. Each person favours a particular stat, and her popularity rises even further when your daughter has a high value in the stat the person favours. Be sure your daughter has enough decorum before choosing to talk to those of the higher social ranks. Inventory Shows all the items, dresses and equipment you have obtained. Some items such as Ancient Milk are consumable, whilst most others automatically add to your daughter's stats if kept in the inventory. Save, Load and Quit The star icon is used to save your game, load and quit. Category:Princess Maker 2 Category:User Interface Category:Game mechanics